Amide acetals have been used for example in copolymerization with polyisocyanates as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,767. Cross-linked amide acetal based coating compositions dry and cure rapidly without the potential problems created by VOC emissions. Such coatings can be very useful, for example, in the automotive coatings industry.
Co-owned and co-pending U.S. Patent Publication 2005-007461 describes polymeric compositions containing amide acetal groups, which are crosslinked by hydrolyzing the amide acetal groups, and subsequently reacting the hydroxyl groups and/or the amine functions that are formed to crosslink the composition.
Co-owned and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/960,656 describes a catalytic process for making amide acetals from nitrites and diethanolamines.
Hydroxy-functionalized amide acetals find use in cross-linkable coatings. CA 132: 280540, an anonymous disclosure, alluded to the potential preparation of hydroxy amide acetals from epoxides and oxazolines but did not include how to make these, nor provide any experimental results. However, the syntheses of these materials from hydroxy acids, esters or from lactone and beta-dihydroxyamines, has not be disclosed, nor has experimental data been shown elsewhere in support of the composition of these compounds.